


The Darkness in Childhood

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, M/M, Mentions of Rape, mentions of past character death, prowlxjazz Anniversary Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl has something important to tell Jazz.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	The Darkness in Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 2020 ProwlxJazz community's anniversary challenge, filling the prompt "dark past"
> 
> If you're interested in checking out the challenge, head to prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org

“Jazz, do you have time tonight to come over?”

The question seemed casual enough, but Prowl rarely asked to get together unless they had their next shift off. He liked to be able to stay up late if they were inclined, especially if they were going to be out for a while. This time, though, they both had early shifts in the morning.

“Yeah, I can stop by. Something wrong?” Jazz stepped close and reached out to take the other mech’s hand. He squeezed gently as Prowl glanced away.

“There is something I need to speak with you about, and I believe that I need to do so before we take this relationship any further.”

That sounded ominous. Jazz couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face. “Okay, sure. I’ve got to do evals for Mirage and Bee, and then I’m free.”

“I… That will be fine.” Prowl squeezed his hand once before pulling away. “Thank you, Jazz. I will see you tonight.”

“Yeah. See you tonight.” And worry about whatever was wrong the whole rest of the day until then.

-_-_-_-

Prowl hunched over on the sofa when he sat, teling Jazz that whatever he wanted to talk about was even more serious than he had thought. Prowl looked scared and vulnerable, two expressions he wasn’t even sure the other mech was capable of having before this moment. 

“Hey,” Jazz sat down on the table in front of the Praxian--an action guaranteed to get him a lecture later, but he didn’t argue right now--and took the other mech’s hands. He held them both tightly. “Whatever it is, we’ll handle it together, right?”

“Assuming that we are still together after I have told you.” Prowl looked up at him with a haunted expression. 

“Prowl, I don’t think there’s a lot you could tell me that would make me want to break up with you.” Jazz squeezed the Praxian’s hands. 

“What if I told you that I killed a mech?”

That was… not what he had been expecting Prowl to say at all. “Well, I’d say that would make me a hypocrite, all things considered.”

Prowls’ expression didn’t change, but his wings relaxed a fraction. “It happened when I was a juvenile, and the records are sealed but we both know you could find them if you wanted.”

“I could, yeah. Not that I’ve ever felt the need to run a background check on you.” He didn't mention the mechs he had dated that he _had_ felt the need to run a background check on, or the few times it had been a very good thing he had. Prowl was a decent mech, if strict with regulations, and he had a feeling that the story he was about to hear wasn’t going to change that perception. 

“Thank you for that.” Prowl sat up so that he could lean back against the couch, though he didn't let go of Jazz’s hands. “The inciting incident happened when I was only a vorn away from my majority. An older mech took an interest in me, one that I did not return. He would not take no for an answer, even when my family called the Enforcers. They suggested that I should have been flattered by the attention, rather than help me, and did nothing when the mech began stalking me. I could not even sit in my classrooms safely. The night before I would have been recognized as a legal adult, he broke into our house raped me while my creators were out of town.”

Jazz squeezed Prowl’s hands again. “I’d kill him again, if you hadn’t already.”

“Thank you.” Prowl gave him a weak smile, though there was no real happiness in it. “I… I stabbed him through the spark while he was recovering from his overload. My carrier had insisted that I keep a weapon for self defense, and I had been unable to use it until that moment. I was still covered in his energon when they returned from their trip. The entire incident was covered up by the Enforcers, rather than admit how badly they had handled things, and our family lawyer had all the records of my reports sealed to protect my identity in case word ever got out.”

“If I could make it happen, every one of those Enforders would be rotting in prison for what they let happen to you.” Jazz scooted off the table and moved over to the couch. Unhesitatingly, he hugged Prowl tightly. “They were just as responsible as the glitch who raped you. As dark as it sounds, I’m proud of you for taking care of yourself.”

“How can you be?” Prowl leaned into his embrace despite his words. 

“Better question would be how can I _not_ be? You weren’t quite an adult yet, and you did what you had to to make sure that glitch couldn't hurt you again, or hurt any other bot that crossed his path. I know it don’t feel like it, but that took a titanium spinal strut.”

“It did not feel like it at the time.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Jazz hugged him again. “But you should be proud of it now, all right?”

“I doubt that i will ever be able to be proud of it,” Prowl sighed and rested his head on Jazz’s shoulder, “But I will try.”

“All I ask.” Jazz kissed the top of his head. “Now, I know that took a lot out of you and heading down to the commissary is probably the last thing you want to do. How about we order delivery from that Vosian place that just opened and watch a terrible vid? We can just stay here til you unwind, that way.”

“That…” Prowl snuggled more closely against him. “Sounds lovely. Thank you, for not leaving.”

“Never. Specially not over something like that.”


End file.
